2006
Events *1st January - Lena Thistlewood dies. *2nd January - Mike Baldwin proposes to Penny King but she turns him down. *13th January - Sunita Alahan has twins Aadi and Asha. The proud father is Dev Alahan. *15th January - Sunita Alahan tells husband Dev that he will have nothing to do with their newborn twins after finding out he has children he hasn't told her about. *16th January - After finding her daughter Rosie having underage sex with Craig Harris, Sally Webster drags her to the Medical Centre to force her to take the morning after pill. The doctor takes Rosie's side as Craig has used a condom. *23rd January - Jason Grimshaw proposes to Violet Wilson but she turns him down. *1st February - Sunita Alahan leaves the Street with her newborn twins as she can't trust her husband Dev any more. *5th February - First appearance of Becky Granger. *12th February - Tyrone Dobbs drives his burger van into a lake when it catches fire. *13th February - Ed Jackson confesses to Emily Bishop that he shot Emily's husband Ernest in 1978. *22nd February - Janice and Leanne Battersby are involved in a car crash. *26th February - Ashley Peacock is unnerved to hear from Matt Ramsden, asking after Joshua. *27th February - Danny Baldwin sacks Janice Battersby from Underworld for bullying Sally Webster. *6th March - Sally Webster has a breakdown over Rosie's behaviour. *8th March - Matt Ramsden demands access to his son, Joshua Peacock. *10th March - Emily Bishop tells a suicidal Ed Jackson that she forgives him for the murder of Ernest in 1978. *12th March - Mike Baldwin's deteriorating condition from Alzheimer's shocks the residents. *13th March - Ashley Peacock and Matt Ramsden come to blows over Joshua Peacock and Matt's demands to see his son. *15th March - Danny Baldwin uses Mike's illness to get power of attorney over his affairs. *17th March - Afraid that Matt Ramsden will take Joshua off him, Ashley Peacock plans to run away to Scotland. *20th March - Tracy Barlow lies to Charlie Stubbs that she's pregnant. *22nd March - Tracy Barlow cons Charlie Stubbs into thinking that she's had an abortion. *26th March - Audrey Roberts receives a Mother's Day card, supposedly from Richard Hillman. *27th March - David Platt's plan to break up Gail and Phil Nail succeeds when he goads him into grabbing her arm, reminding her of Richard Hillman's violence. *3rd April - An ill and confused Mike Baldwin turns up at his son Mark Redman's house in Doncaster. Michelle Connor auditions as a background singer for Vernon Tomlin's band (First appearance of character). *5th April - Mike Baldwin is rushed to Weatherfield General suffering from pneumonia. *7th April - Mike Baldwin dies in Ken Barlow's arms from a heart attack. *14th April - Mike Baldwin's will is read, leaving the majority of his estate to Danny but he and Leanne Battersby know that another later will exists in which everything has been left to Adam Barlow. *16th April - Gail Platt receives a birthday card from the supposedly dead Richard Hillman. *17th April - Mike Baldwin is buried. *19th April - Adam Barlow tells Danny Baldwin that he's going to contest Mike Baldwin's will. *24th April - Gail Platt accuses various residents of sending her cards and letters in Richard Hillman's name. *30th April - Les Battersby-Brown's application to adopt Chesney is approved. *3rd May - Danny Baldwin and Adam Barlow fight in the Street over Mike Baldwin's will. *8th May - Roy's Rolls is closed due to environmental health issues. *12th May - In an effort to set up Kelly Crabtree, Becky Granger steals the purses of Blanche Hunt and Fiz Brown. *14th May - Having been set up for theft by Becky Granger, Kelly Crabtree is arrested by the police. *15th May - Gail Platt is horrified when she suspects that son David is behind the cards sent to her from the supposedly dead Richard Hillman. *21st May - Gail Platt's suspicions that her son David is behind the cards sent to her from the supposedly dead Richard Hillman turn out to be correct. *22nd May - Danny and Frankie Baldwin agree on a divorce settlement. *24th May - Kelly Crabtree is sentenced to twenty-six weeks in prison for theft. Her sentence is suspended for two years. *2nd June - Keith Appleyard is shocked to learn that Charlie Stubbs has bought his house, No.6, and is served with two months' notice. *7th June - When a Street Cars taxi is impounded for involvement in a hit-and-run, Steve McDonald realises he's been framed by his girlfriend Ronnie Clayton, who told him that she had been speeding in the car and convinced him to cover for her. *11th June - Ronnie Clayton admits to committing a hit-and-run. Kelly Crabtree tells the police she was in bed with Steve McDonald, her boyfriend Lloyd Mullaney's business partner, when the felony occurred. Steve is released from the Weatherfield Police Station without charge, although he and Lloyd fall out and Lloyd dumps Kelly. *18th June - Brian Tully tells Sean Tully that he's not his father. *19th June - Sally Webster catches her eleven-year-old daughter Sophie drunk. *21st June - When David Platt is caught bunking off school, he lies to Gail Platt and his headmaster Mr. Griffin that he is being bullied. *23rd June - Street Cars closes when Steve McDonald's operator's licence is revoked. *26th June - Maureen Tully tells Sean Tully that his father is a plumber called Paul Jones. *3rd July - Charlie Stubbs buys No.6 and tells Keith Appleyard and Craig Harris that they are evicted. *7th July - Craig Harris barricades himself inside No.6 to avoid being evicted by Charlie Stubbs as he hasn't had the chance to say goodbye to Rosie Webster. *12th July - After a short period when Steve McDonald's minicab licence was up for renewal, Street Cars reopens with Lloyd Mullaney as the new licencee. *14th July - Liz McDonald becomes manageress at the Rovers. *16th July - Shelley Unwin leaves the Rovers and moves to Derbyshire. *17th July - Birth of Freddie Peacock. *24th July - Leanne Battersby blackmails Danny Baldwin out of £100,000 when she finds out that he's conned half-brother Adam Barlow out of his inheritance by not revealing the existence of a later will left by their deceased father Mike. *31st July - Leanne Battersby leaves the Street but not before passing Adam Barlow a copy of Mike Baldwin's second will in which he would have been a beneficiary along with half-brother Danny who hid this fact from him. *7th August - Adam Barlow reports Danny Baldwin to the police for suppressing Mike Baldwin's second will. *11th August - Jason Grimshaw and Sarah Platt celebrate their stag and hen nights prior to their wedding. *14th August - Jason Grimshaw jilts Sarah Platt on their wedding day. *16th August - Homeless Craig Harris moves in with the Croppers and starts helping out at Roy's Rolls. *4th September - Claire Peacock, suffering from postnatal depression, attacks Hayley Cropper when she thinks that she abused her baby Freddie. *5th September - Max Turner is born. *10th September - Adam Barlow sells his 40% share in Underworld to Liam Connor. *11th September - Claire Peacock, suffering postnatal depression, returns her baby to Weatherfield General, certain that they gave her the wrong child. *13th September - Claire Peacock pushes Freddie's pram into the path of an oncoming car. *15th September - Claire Peacock is sectioned in hospital, having almost killed her own baby. *18th September - A stunned Danny Baldwin discovers that Liam Connor has become his new partner in Underworld after Adam Barlow sold his share to him. *25th September - Shelley Unwin returns to the Street for her mother Bev's wedding to Fred Elliott and reveals that she is pregnant with Charlie Stubbs's baby. *27th September - Tracy Barlow has a massive catfight with Shelley Unwin after finding out that she is pregnant with Charlie Stubbs's child. *9th October - On the day of his wedding to Bev Unwin, Fred Elliott calls at Audrey Roberts's house to explain to her why he can't marry her instead. About to leave the house, he dies suddenly of a massive stroke. *15th October - The Webster family go to Paris where Kevin meets up with his father Bill for the first time in nine years. *16th October - On holiday with the Websters in Paris, Craig Harris and Rosie Webster make plans to run away together but Rosie loses her nerve on the station platform and Craig boards the train to Berlin alone (Final appearance of the character). *20th October - Fred Elliott's funeral takes place. Jamie Baldwin tells stepmother Frankie that he's in love with her and kisses her. *30th October - After being goaded for several weeks, Charlie Stubbs gets hold of David Platt and holds his head under water for several minutes. He is interrupted by Maria Sutherland who is so shocked at his behaviour that she tells Tracy Barlow of their affair, leading to a fight between the two women in the middle of the Street. *6th November - Becky Granger returns to the Street when she joins Hayley Cropper's literary class for ex-offenders. *12th November - Danny Baldwin surprises ex-wife Frankie with a proposal of re-marriage, unaware that she is having an affair with his son Jamie. *13th November - Following Steve McDonald's purchase of the Rovers, Fred Elliott's name plate is taken down and Liz McDonald's is put up in its place. *20th November - Frankie and Jamie's plan to tell Danny Baldwin about their relationship is scuppered when Danny brings his and Frankie's son Warren back to Weatherfield, as he has been transferred to an English football club. *22nd November - Danny Baldwin finds out that his son Jamie is having an affair with his ex-wife Frankie. Final appearance of Warren Baldwin. *24th November - Father and son Danny and Jamie Baldwin come to blows over Jamie's affair with Danny's ex-wife Frankie. They end up struggling with each other at the quays. *27th November - Cilla Battersby-Brown is told that she has skin cancer. *1st December - Danny Baldwin is unable to come to terms with his son Jamie having a relationship with his ex-wife Frankie. He drives Jamie to the moors and, climbing onto a viaduct, tells Jamie to leave Frankie or he'll jump. Danny goes missing. Carla Connor arrives in time for the Christmas party at Underworld (First appearance of the character). *10th December - Freddie Peacock is baptised. Eileen Grimshaw is also baptised so that she can be Freddie's godmother. *11th December - Violet Wilson finds out that she is pregnant and decides to have an abortion. Tracy Barlow burns herself with an iron so that she can pretend her boyfriend Charlie Stubbs is abusing her. *17th December - Cilla Battersby-Brown gets the all-clear from the hospital, resting her concerns that she has cancer. However, when she finds out that her husband Les has been entertaining Yana Lumb, she tells him that she does have terminal cancer. *18th December - Viv Baldwin is furious when she finds out that her grandson Jamie is sleeping with his stepmother Frankie. She blames them for the disappearance of her son Danny. *22nd December - Ashley and Claire Peacock and Bev Unwin scatter Fred Elliott's ashes at the River Tame. Bev leaves Weatherfield. *24th December - David Platt finds out from his late-grandmother's diary that his mother had planned to abort him before he was born. *25th December - The Platts and the Websters eat Christmas dinner at No.8. David Platt reaveals to mother Gail that he knows she wanted to abort him before he was born. Bill Webster's wife Maureen puts in a surprise appearance, but David spoils the party by telling her that Bill has been playing away with Audrey Roberts. A young woman leaves a baby at No.11, claiming that Jason Grimshaw is the father. *27th December - Maureen Webster decides to return to Germany after finding out that her husband Bill has been playing away with Audrey Roberts. Audrey is disappointed however, when Bill decides to try to save his marriage (Final appearance of Maureen Webster). *29th December - After guilting husband Les Battersby-Brown over his fling with Yana Lumb, Cilla reveals that she doesn't have terminal cancer, as she had previously claimed. Cilla goes alone to Florida on what was supposed to be a trip to let her enjoy her final days with her family. *31st December - Frankie Baldwin leaves the Street whilst Danny Baldwin is revealed to be alive and well having previously gone missing (Final appearances of both characters). See also *Coronation Street in 2006 *Category:2006 episodes External links *2006 at Wikipedia Category:2006